The propsed research studies are designed for the identification by blot hybridization of hemoglobin variant genes. Through this research, we plan to develop a safe and reliable technique for the antenatal diagnosis of Sicle Cell Anemia and procedures for rapid analysis of other hemoglobin variants. DNA base sequence analysis will be used for the identification of Hb variants as well as studying the molecular defect found in Delta-thalassemia. Blot hybridizations will also be used for studying unusual phenotype of sickle cell disease which might be caused by BetaS/BetaS or BetaS/BetaOthal or some other combination such as BetaS/BetaC-Harlem. In addtion to establishing a procedure for the antenatal diagnosis of sickle cell anemia, we hope to obtain additional insight into the regulation of Hb gene expression.